Altered Egos
by Gandalf2
Summary: Kim tries to deal with a bad grade on her report card;a strange quirk of fate alters Drakken into a warrior. Will Kim be able to bounce back to defeat her arch-enemy before it's too late? Read and Review
1. Default Chapter

__

KIM POSSIBLE- 

ALTERED EGOS

(We start on the street near Kim's house on a hot Friday afternoon in May; a few children are playing baseball until a foul ball breaks a nearby window, and they leave in a panic. The screen fades to a few hours later, about 3:15, as we see Kim Possible approaching her house, with Ron Stoppable in tow; Kim's face is set in a nervous grin as they approach Kim's house.)

Ron:

Oh, man, I hate today! They gave us our report cards!

Kim:

That's right, Ron.

Ron:

A C+ in Biology, A C in Algebra, I'll probably get two D's from Cheerleading.

Kim:

You've got to be kidding, Ron. You're the best cheerleader (in a whisper) in terms of his bark. (She opens Ron's backpack.

Ron: 

Kim, what are you doing?

Kim:

Better late than never! (She dumps everything out of Ron's backpack, looking for the report card in the pile of books, pens and pencils. While Kim is preoccupied with her search, Ron makes the mistake of taking the report card out of his pocket, producing a slight rustle that Kim hears.) Ah Ha!

Ron:

No, Kim, please! (As he turns toward home, Ron trips over a sprinkler, enabling Kim to catch him.) Don't do it! Oh, man, I am doomed! I am dead meat! Summer school, here I come! (As he bemoans his impending doom, Kim has opened Ron's report card and her own. She gasps in surprise: On Ron's report card, there are no C's, all B's, while Kim's report card contains mostly A's and B's, except for one class, Cheerleading, with a C.)

Kim: (angry)

No way! No way!

Ron:

I told my grades were bad, but there's no need for you to dwell on my miser-

Kim: (Giving him the report cards)

Look!

Ron:

I don't believe it! You got a C in Cheerleading! It can't be! You're always there on time. You're the best cheerleader we have. Man, that sucks--

Kim:( annoyed)

Yours, Ron.

Ron:

Wha? No way! All B's. Bueno Nacho, here I come! (In celebration, Ron does some clumsy flips, pumps his fists in the air, and yells in jubilation.) Who's the best? Ron's the best! Who's the best? Ron's the best! Who's the best? Ron's the best! (puts his hand to his ear.) One more time. Who's the best? Ron's the best!

Kim: (contemplating her situation.)

Should I or should I not show them my report card? I can't! My parents would go through the roof. Ron, what you think I should do? (Looking around.) Ron? Ron! (While she was thinking, Ron has once again tripped over a lawn sprinkler.) 

Ron:

Sorry, Kim! I was a little distracted.

Kim: 

Obviously.

To be Continued in..

Part Two: Twist In The Tide


	2. Twist of the tide

( A mad-as-ever duo of Drakken and Shego have just returned to their first lair at Mt. Middleton. In the left-hand corner of the screen, we pass by two tubes with a large switchboard; the duplication machine, another device going to the junkyard. Drakken is gnashing his teeth at a desk while Shego does some homecleaning.)

Drakken:

I can't believe it. Everytime I have Kim Possible, the one roadblock to my conquest of the world, she somehow finds way to slip through my grasp. And to make things worse, my last scheme was not ruined by her who I had successfully neutralized, but-by him! It is annoying! Humilating! Shego? Turn off that infernal vacumn cleaner, Shego! I'm trying to think!( to himself) I wish I didn't need her, annoying me every time, ridiculing me after _she _ruins my plans. Blast my low P.E. scores. Ah, well, time for the blue book again. Un-huh..Operation Magma-check, Operation Roulette- check, Operation Alter Ego- check, Killer Bebes- check… Incredible! All of these hours of studying science, and meticulous planning, and it has been all in vain thanks to( sarcastic) Kim Possible. Think, Drakken, think! You're a supergenius, she's just a high school student.. There must be some way. Hmm.. He gazes toward his duplication machine, rises from his chair, walks through a pile of trash near Shego, and heads over to it, removes the tarp covering it and sending more dirt to the floor. Drakken rubs his chin in reflection.) Shego, are you near the storage closet?

Shego

Yes, boss.

Drakken:

Can you bring me my toolbox?( We hear Shego rummaging in the closet) And when you've done that, I hope you will be kind enough to sweep up near the cloning machine!

Shego

My work is never done, huh?

Drakken 

Do you say something, Shego?

Shego

No,(under her breath) if you didn't hear me.( A grumbling Shego brings over the toolbox to Drakken, who rummages inside for various tools; Shego goes over to a water cooler brought by Drakken a few weeks previous , takes a cup, fills it and deliberately put some dirt in it, along with several strands of red hair.) Hey, boss?

Drakken: 

What?

Shego:

I was just wondering if you'd like some water.

Darken:

Ah, there's a nice surprise. Yes, I will accept your civil offer-Ow!( As he is talking to Shego, Darken accidentally grabbed some wires from the control panel and received a small shock. Shego turns around and looks at a approaching Drakken in surprise, whose own hair is standing straight up. )

Shego:

Um, are you okay?

Drakken:

Yes, I am. Where is it?

Shego:( feigning ignorance)

Where is what?

Drakken 

The cup, Shego!

Shego

What cup?

Drakken

The one you said you were going to give to me.

Shego

The cup of what?

Drakken

The cup of water, Shego!

Shego

The cup of water? From where

Drakken

The cup of water from behind you.

Shego

From where behind me?

Drakken

Stop being so dense! I am talking about the cup of water from the water cooler behind you, Shego, in your hand that were going to give to me!.. Please.( Shego grins as she gives him the cup.)

Shego

Which hand?( Drakken angrily grabs the cup and drinks the water . He walks away from Shego toward the duplication machine, this time kneeling next to the control panel.)

Drakken

Enough! I don't have time for our daily argument, Shego. I have plans to make, a world to conquer and a certain teen superhero to destroy!( Shego goes over to the desk and takes out a scrunched-up magazine from her pocket: Surf n'Turf. )

Shego:( under her breath)

Like she's really scared .

Drakken:

I hope I didn't hear that!( He opens the control panel and peers inside; inside are several wires crossing one another: blue, red, green, and black. Drakken pauses, reaches into his toolbox and takes out a large flashlight.)

Shego

You're welcome! Wouldn't hear a word I say! So typical!( Cradling the flashlight under his left shoulder, Drakken takes out a wretch, looking carefully at three red wires between its jaws.)

Drakken

So far, so good. Uh, huh. Nothing!( opens the wrench and releases the green wires. Darken grabs some black wires and inspects them.) No evident glitches. What is it? What does Kim Possible have that I do not?

Shego

Common sense?

Drakken

Au contaire, Shego, if Kim Possible had any common sense, she would be a fashion consultant, not a do-gooding, meddling red-haired superhero!

Shego( under her breath)

I wouldn't say that.

Drakken 

What? If you have something to say to me, say it aloud! It's bad enough to have Kim Possible in my way, but I've also got a equally-mad assistant who refuses to-oww!( Suddenly, as Drakken tightens his grip on the pilers, the covering is slowly torn apart and the wire begins to spark. Shego turns around and, sensing the danger, pushes Drakken out of the way. As Shego looks at the wrecked machine, Drakken's face turns green as he covers his mouth, trying not to throw up.)

Shego

You don't look so good

Drakken

You think I don't know that?( With that, he faints from his exhausting ordeal. Shego goes over to the desk and, supporting Drakken on her shoulder, puts him in the chair. )

( Sometime later, as a snoring Darken sleeps, Shego comes back to the lair, carrying a newspaper, and two paper bags marked _Bueno Nacho)_

Shego

That drive-in window was annoying. That kid couldn't stop looking at me. He's lucky that I wasn't armed-( Darken is mumbling in his sleep)What is it?

Drakken

Z-sk-wha?( shocked)It can't be! Kim Possible! Here? You may have found me, but you'll never get me!( In his haste, he attacks " Kim. " with furious punches. " Kim ", who is really Shego, recoils in surprise. As the fight continues, " Darken sees fright in " Kim's eyes. " and smiles, employing a roundhouse kick , which sends Shego across the room. Using her own skill, Shego backflips onto her feet.)

Shego

This is not what I need. Boss, have a drink( Shego, taking some water from the cooler, charges Drakken and flips over his punches, splashing the water on him.)

Drakken

( rubbing his eyes) Shego? Where is that Kim Possible? She was practically screaming for mercy!

Shego

I hate to tell you, but she was me!

Drakken

What? But I was beating her with such skill, dodging her –but how?

Shego

Me! You were fighting me, nobody else. Don't you get it?!

Darken( ignoring her)

Yes, I do! 

Shego

Huh?( Shego is aware of a slight rumbling sound.) I also bought some foo-

Drakken

I understand. Shego, when you swept the floor , were there some strands of hair in the pile?

Shego

I don't know. I just put some dirt in your cup because you didn't like my house-

Drakken

You did?-never mind.( Thinking.) By some strange quirk, the electric shock I received earlier must have temporarily broken the molecular bonds from my DNA and the DNA from the hair strands, causing them to merge. The tables have been balanced, Kim Possible, and you shal-

Shego:

I also brought the newspaper.

Drakken

Oh, the newspaper. Thank you. Ah, the source of daily knowledge about the world, a world waiting for-

Shego

As I was saying, I also bought some food. It's from Bueno Nacho; I only had ten dollars, so I took advantage of their speci-!

Drakken:

What? Oh. ( sighs) A sloppy taco is better than a moldy slice of bread.( He takes a bag, removes the Nacos, and begins to eat. As he eats, he looks through the newspaper, and flips through the pages, frowning on most of the articles. In the midst of his poring, however, Drakken lets out a loud gasp at one headline: FAMOUS HADES STONE NOW AT MIDDLETON MUSEUM! )

We now skip to a half-hour later as Shego and Drakken climb from a hovering helicopter onto the roof of the museum.)

Shego

Is it me or is this so outrageous? You can't expect to rob a museum in broad daylight!

Drakken

Shego, we're not robbing the museum! The item we seek is in the museum!

Shego

Wouldn't it have been easier to go underco-

Drakken

No, too obvious. This way allows us to avoid being detected by any visitors since these social pawns are either looking at some abstract painting or a fossilzed dinosaur. And besides..( As Darken leans closer to the skylight, we hear the sounds of a brief struggle, the slight hiss of gas, and nothing more.)without a security guard, how can a simple gem exhibit scare us? Tallyho!( drops a rope into the now-open skylight. Shego has started back toward the helicopter. Darken attaches some plastic cups to his hands and knees.) Shego, what are you doing?

Shego

Hoping to make a quick getaway.( The gas grenade used by Darken's henchmen has served a extra purpose: Shego is able to see the laser grid surrounding the gem, securing it from any possible theft ) Are you crazy?

Drakken

Yes, I am( Drakken goes down the rope, hand-over-hand,getting closer to the lasers with every second. Just as he approaches the gem, Shego turns away, trembling in frustration.)

Shego

(groaning) Are we going to get it!( Shego, hearing a slight sound, turns back to the skylight, poised for action, but instead of a security guard, a smiling Drakken comes up, sending Shego into stunned disbelief.)

Drakken

How did I avoid the lasers surrounding our quarry? Notice these cups on my knees? These are actually convex lenses, which refracted the lasers away from me for a total of twenty seconds, enabling me to slide down, do a handstand, and grab the Hades Stone. Any more questions?

Shego

Nice. Now that your egotistism has been satisfied, can we go before _she_ gets here?

Drakken

She?! Ah..She. Into the helicopter, Shego! I'll teleport the other two to the lair when we get back

Shego

Yes, Sir!

( Back at Kim's house, just outside her bedroom, Ron looks around the hall nervously; the time is now 3:30. We hear the sound of footsteps as Kim comes up the stairs, slipping against the wall as she goes past her twin brothers's bedroom; Tim and Jim are apparently unaware as they are playing a videogame: _Galactic Warriors 3_.)

Kim

Did they see me?

Ron

No, Kim.

Kim

Good. If Tim or Jim found this( pointing to her report card), I would be dead meat!

Ron

It's just a report card. Why are you so upset?!

Kim

Not to my parents. They save all my report cards! They put them in a display case, and show them to friends every so often, but now-

Ron

Don't cry, Kim. It's not that bad. My parents usually do double takes with my grades.( Smiling) Boy, they'll be doing a lot of them tonigh-

Kim

( musing) What If I- Nah!

Ron

What, Kim?

Kim

If I show it to them, I'll be in trouble. If I don't show it to them, I'll be in _bigger_ trouble. They might ground me for the whole summer., but, on the other hand-

Ron

Kim, what are you talkimg about?( Kim turns toward Ron, peering at his face, and then turns away again.) Hello! Earth to Kim! Are you receiving?

Kim

Can you keep a secret?

Ron

( confused) I..I haven't done this for quite a while. I am not sure..( While Ron tries to answer Kim's question, a welcome signal is heard from the closet. Opening it, and hearing the signal from her action outfit, Kim takes out her Kimmunicator from the pocket, and activates it.

Kim

What's the word, Wade?

Wade

I just got a transmission from the Museum: it seems that a group of big thugs broke into the Middleton Museum, and knocked out the guards protecting the Fist of Hades. .( While Wade has been talking, Kim has gone to the bathroom and changed into her outfit.)

Kim

Fist of Hades? Lemme guess, it's some kind of mythical gem, right?

Kim

Shego, I assume?

Wade

Yes and no, Kim.

Kim 

Huh?

Wade

Well, the police discovered footprints near the display, about fourteen inches in length; the shoes left deep impressions in the carpet

Kim

( very surprised) Odd, anything else I should know?

Wade

Two. Firstly, click your boots together two times.

Kim

What?

Wade

Trust me, Kim, it's important. ( Kim clicks her boots together two times. When she starts to walk forward, her feet are pulled toward her bedroom wall; by the time she is aware of this, she is on the ceiling, looking down on Ron.)

Kim

Ok, what did you do, Wade?

Wade

One more time.( When she does so, Kim drops from the ceiling, and is astonished to find herself floating in mid-air.) Once you become a world-famous superhero, I knew that you would need a lot of gadgets, so I got some spare Magi-Grav soles and onto your boots

Kim

They're awesome. Where did you get these?.

Wade

Will Do.

Kim

You've got to be kidding?! The agent from Global Justice who did not consider me to be a agent?

Wade

The same. He said that his pride wouldn't allow him to acknowledge your skill and that if you want, he can-( As he talks, Kim's ear picks up the horn of her mother's car.

Kim

( under her breath) Dad will be here in thirty minutes. Wade, where is Drakken?

Wade

I'll check( He turns back to his computer, and opens a file marked DRAKKEN; in it is a large map of the world with red dots, each marking one of arch-enemy's main lairs. As Wade looks at the screen, one of the dots, near Middleton, begins to flash.) What do you know? He's just outside of town. I'll get in touch with the museum; they might have a extra helicopter

Ron

He did use a lot of equipment last time

Kim

( Ignoring him)Thanks, Wade. Ron!

Ron

Yeah?

Kim

Here's the plan: You stay here with my brothers while I go after Drakken.( She walks to the bedroom window and opens

Ron

Come on, Kim. Won't you need me to distract Drakken's goons?

Kim

Ron, you've got something bigger to distract: my parents!( Kim taps her boots twice, and walks down the ceiling to the street;Ron looks at the report card in disappointment)

Ron

The world is in danger, Kim's out to save it, and I'm left to protect a silly report card. Mann.. 


	3. The Villain vs The Girl

( It is now thirty minutes later as Drakken puts his new-found prize through a series of tests, using a machine marked the Power-Ray Amplifier, positioning the laser over a glass of water in front of the machine ..)

Shego( looking toward the door)

This is crazy! What are you trying to prove?

Drakken

Shego, if you have been following every step of my plan for world conquest, you would know that before you use a new invention or a mysterious artifact, you must put it through a series of tests!

Shego

But that?( pointing to the glass)

Drakken

The smaller the target, the greater the prize. All coordinates set( takes out a pair of goggles and puts them on.) Ready, Shego?

Shego

( slightly bored)Yess, I am.( Darken presses a red button on the control panel, shooting a thin laser into the small glass. Upon being hit, the water begins to froth and bubble, Drakken smiles in glee. He turns again to the control panel, adjusts the laser's angle, and presses a button marked VOLTAGE,, increasing the laser's power. Suddenly, the water within the glass begins to harden, causing the glass to explode, startling Shego

Drakken

Hmm,that was unexpected.

Shego

But not what you were looking for, eh, boss?

Drakken

For once, Shego, that was what I wanted

Shego

A puddle of water?( There is a low beep from a pager-like device on Shego's belt

Drakken

Through this simple experiment, I have discovered that our gem can affect the temperature, and if it can do that-!

Shego

( looking at her pager.) Kim Possible will come in and save the day.

Drakken

Shego, don't try to think ahead. I find that very distracting!

Shego

I'm not looking ahead. I'm looking at my pager.

Drakken

How?

Shego

How can I see her? Well, while you've say around thinking away, I used some loose wiring and a glass lens to create-Viola! This very useful invention. Boss, It's showtime!

( We cut back to a grim-faced Kim, skiing toward the lair of our dastardly villains. Aware of the possiblity of traps, Kim, at the top of the slope, takes off her skis, and uses her Kimmunicator to check for laser beams; seeing no tell-tale beams she continues toward the lair by warily crawling on the ground w. Meanwhile, at their lair, Drakken is given a quick briefing by Shego.)

Shego

Stay on your feet, look her in the eyes, and, most importantly, don't give her time to recover; you know you'd be no match for her if this turns into a slugfist.

Drakken

Nothing has been left to chance. I have covered every other possible vector.

Shego

You have?!

( Shego looks again at her pager and gestures toward Drakken and his henchmen; The henchmen follow her toward the stairs while Drakken checks his appearance in his reflection in the mirror of the burnt-out duplication machine. Coming out, he goes to the outlet and pulls the plug, kneeling next to it.)

Drakken( Claps)

Yes, Shego, I have( As he claps, all the lights go out in the lair. We hear Shego and the henchmen grumbling as they stumble up the stairs.) Are you set?

Shego

Does it sound like we're se-( As they " converse " with each other, Shego's pager starts emitting loud, steady beeps.)

Drakken

Set? Is that what you mean-( Drakken is interrupted by the creak of a door as Kim Possible enters.) Do not move..(To himself) do not move..( Kim stops near the center of the room, and reaches for her flashlight. Unfortunately, she reaches inside the wrong pocket, and takes out a penlight. Annoyed, Kim walks past Darken, penlight at full power.)

Kim

Slowly..Slowly. If I could find the light switch around here.( She continues to walk forward until her penlight beam passes over a long, metallic tube; aiming the beam toward the ceiling, she lets out a gasp. At that moment, Drakken claps his hands, turning on all the lights.)

Drakken

One man's battery is a other man's machine! You wouldn't believe how little it cost to buy the Clapper!

Shego

How little? You didn't even pay two dollars for it! I had to talk out of my pocket during a robbery.

Kim

Before you guys get into Felon Feud, I should warn you that your little scheme is over. Come on, Shego!

Drakken

Not quite. There has been a slight change in this scenario.( With that, the " KP " music starts as Drakken almost connects with a flying kick plus reverse somersault, Kim blocking most of the blow with her elbow.) Very good.

Kim

Is this better, teacher?( Kim counters his flying kick by rolling into a ball and tripping Drakken, knocking him to the floor. As the two resume their fighting stances-Darken hunching over way too much, the duel resumes, as Kim slowly gains the upper hand over a tiring Darken; on the catwalk above, Shego frowns as the teen hero gets closer and closer to victory. To her surprise, Drakken looks up at her, smiling, and casually clicks a pen from his pocket.) I hope you have your bags ready for prison, ready, because I'm about to pack them!( Kim jumps into the air, flipping in mid-air and, twirling very quickly, aims her kick at Drakken. As Shego watches, Kim's boot hitting Darken's stomach, there is a bright flash and a loud zap as Kim is flung away from her opponent by a unseen force toward the metallic object, a missile, hits it and is immediately immobilized by a glowing force field.

Drakken

Escape is impossible this time, Kim Possible! A bit of a pun, but I'm sure you'll understand. You are surrounded by a force field on a surplus missile. I managed to get it when you were the little tomboy, don't you remember? ( As he speaks, Drakken takes out a small remote control, and presses it, revealing a pit covered by a laser grid.) If you attempt to move, the force field will break, and you will fall into oblivion. Shego! The feeble world awaits my iron glove…

To Be Continued…


	4. Emergency Conference

(The scene starts back at the Possible residence, as Mr. and Mrs. Possible enter the house. Jim and Tim are playing videogames on their Gamestar console: the game is named _Dimeni-Duel_. Tim's character is a green-hued dragon-like man with fire breath, which he has spewed upon his brother's character, a sliver-hued knight with an energy staff.)

Mr. Possible

Don't you have some books to read from that summer reading list?

Jim

Yes, and I already started.

Mr. Possible

What book did you read? (Mrs. Possible, hearing laughter from above, walks toward the stairs.) Is Kim home?

Tim

I think she's in her room..with Ron.

Mr. Possible

That's odd..

( In Kim's room, Rufus has crawled out of Ron's pocket and is playing in Kim's old dollhouse.)

Ron

Kim won't like this, Rufus! Stop it.( Rufus has moved up to the second floor of the dollhouse, and is courting the mother, with a bad French accent.) Thank goodness Kim's not here! She would kill me!..I wonder what's happened?( Unfortunately, Ron has made the mistake of saying just as Kim's parents enter the bedroom; The creak of the door causing Ron to drop Kim's report card. There is a awkward silence as they look at Ron and Rufus.)

Mrs. Possible

Ron. What are you doing here? Where's Kimmie?

Ron

I-I wouldn't really know, Mrs. Possible. S-She told me to stay behind an-and protect something very important.( He turns his back toward them, looking to retrieve Kim's report card.) 

Mr. Possible

More important than helping her defeat a mad villain?

Ron

T-That's correct, Mr. Possible. Where is it, Rufus?( Rufus, upon hearing Ron, joins him in his search. )

Mrs. Possible

Wasn't today the last day of school?( As she speaks, Rufus climbs up onto Kim's bed, the report card in his mouth, spitting it out. When Mrs. Possible looks down, she picks the slightly-wet card) Is this her report card?

Ron

Y-Yes it is, ( under his breath) Mrs. Possible, Mr. Possible, Kim went out because of that.

Mr. Possible

Why?( He takes the report card, and looks at it very closely.) A C in Cheerleading? She is a busy girl. You can't get perfect results every time!

Ron

Tell that to Kim! After she looked at it, she went off in a huff to stop Drakken and turned off her Kimmunicator! We've got to go after her!

Mrs. Possible

( Pondering) He might be right! Do you know where she is?

Ron

Mt. Middleton!

Mr. Possible

We haven't much time! I'll get the car started!

To Be Continued….


	5. Hanging on the Edge

( The scene starts with a shot of the Possibles's car as they drive toward Drakken's lair, everybody wearing sweaters and heavy jackets; As Ron puts a jacket on his molerat companion, he laughs at his altered appearance, Rufus now resembling a snowman.)

Ron:

If we only had a carrot nose, huh, Rufus.( Rufus laughs at Ron's joke, then gasps at something to his right.) What is it, Rufus?

Mr. Possible

What the?( He steps on the brake, making a very deep skidmark. In front of him, a large hovercraft is blocking the road. Everybody walks out of the car, looking at the hovercraft with wide eyes. After a few minutes, the door opens, a familiar figure stepping out.

Ron

Will Do?

Will

Yes, Headquarters asked me to give you a hand. The snow is very wet and your vehicle does not have snow chains on it, am I not mistaken?( Mr. Possible walks over to his car, kneels down at the wheels, looks, and returns to the other.)

Mr. Possible

I knew I had forgotten to do something..

Will

I got our target's location from Wade. Come on!( The agent goes into the hovercraft, Ron and Kim's parents following. They put on their seatbelts, the hovercraft rising into the air.) Ron? Is your Kimmunicator blinking?

Ron

Yeah, a bright green

Will

We've got to hurry.

( When they reach the fortress a few minutes later, Will Do brings the hovercraft to the ground, after which he goes out and checks the area, putting on infrared goggles.)

Ron

Well?

Will

It's quiet. Let's go.

Ron

Okay..( As they near Darken, the aforementioned villain is looking at a large topographical map on his computer. Now and then, he moves his mouse to zoom in for a closer look. Kim is trying to take advantage of his distraction, groping for the nearest pocket of her utility belt.

Kim

Come on, Kim.( She grins in delight as she opens the pocket and takes out a knife. Looking down to confirm that it is there, Kim rubs the knife vigorously against her magnetic prison, looking at the field very closely. Drakken looks up casually, shrugs, and goes back to studying the map, but not before slowly turning a large dial.)

Drakken

The damsel is trying to outwit her captor, eh? It won't do you any good.( He turns the dial, and Kim, who is rubbing at the magnetic bubble, suddenly feels herself dropping toward the ground; Grabbing her knife, Kim is only able to escape further peril by holding on to its handle with the thumb and finger of her right hand. Kim looks down at the laser grid and gulps)

Kim

You're right about that. So what are you planning this time?

Drakken

Do you know of the Mariana Trench? It doesn't matter if you do or not, Kim Possible, for this natural wonder plays a important role in my plan. Remember that little robbery I pulled?

Kim

It _was_ you?

Drakken

Yes, indeed. I had a little..boost that gave me a slight advantage over the police and you. The Hades Stone, the item I stole, will allow me to alter the geomagnetic flow of the landmasses, shrinking the distance between the nations. The missile you are attached to will drop the gem at the target. When my plans are complete, there will be a new supercontinent, and I will be the king of Drakkenia.(We hear loud knocking from the door to his right. As Darken looks through the peephole we can see Ron smiling nervously.)

Ron

Knock, knock?

Drakken

( Aside) That old joke? Who's there?

Ron

Ron S-Stoppable.( Kim's archenemy opens the door, only to see the Possibles and Will Do as well. Unconcerned about their presence, he leads them to the main chamber, gesturing to the surplus missile.)

Drakken

I'm glad that you have come! You will be witnesses to my triumph, and the final defeat of Kim Possible!( As he looks up, we see a shocked Kim still trying to maintain her grip on the now-sweaty knife.) Ah, Kim, I'm sure you recognize our guests.

Kim

(Aside)This is so bad. Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?

Mr. Possible

We want to talk to you about your report card.

Kim

Oh, great. I'm not exactly happy about it myself, Ok?

Mrs. Possible

How did-

Kim

Get a C in cheerleading? Well, because of this. Because I am Kim Possible! Because I was absent five times, out on missions to foil mad scientists, killer robots. You know, saving the world… I can't be perfect in everything.

Mr. Possible

Who. Nobody's perfect, Kimmie, not even us. Just because you can do anything doesn't mean you have to do everything. You can only hope you did your best to succeed in the things that you do. That's all that matters to us. ( Drakken sneers at this family moment.)

Drakken

This is annoying!( Darken runs over toward his computer, but is hit by a strong kick from Will Do.)

Will Do

Forget it, Darken. This is your chance, Ron.( Ron looks up at Kim, whose fingers are about to slip off the knife)

Ron

Kim, tap your feet.

Kim

What?

Ron

Now!( Kim complies, only to find herself being pulled toward the missile.) Maybe that wasn't a good idea.( Kim looks down, blinks her eyes, and smiles.)

Kim

All right!( She takes out her blowdryer grapple and aims it toward the catwalk. Down below, Will Do is making our villain run or in this case, kick around in circles. In desperation, Drakken whistles for Shego, who jumps down from the catwalk only to hit by Kim as she swings away from the missile. She recoils the grapple, flips and lands on her feet.) She's mine, Will

Will

As you wish.( Drakken tries to escape, but Will trips him up near the center of the room. Shego, somewhat shocked, activates her gloves and battles Kim. A strong kick sends Shego into her boss. Before she can recover, she and Drakken are tied to the steel beam behind them with a eztra grapple line.)

Kim

That was easy.( Kim and Will both turn as they hear a loud thump in the corner; Ron and her parents are cornered by one of Darken's henchmen. )

Henchman

I Got you now, heh, heh.( As he is about to approach them, Kim Possible floors him with a kick to his stomach, sending him into the wall, bending the support beam. The snow from the ceiling starts to come in from a growing hole.)

Kim

Run! (Drakken looks up and sighs; Shego scowls angrily.)

( As they head home on the hovercraft, Kim and Ron look at Drakken's lair, which is a total wreck.)

Ron

That's gonna require a lot of Superglue!

Kim

Yeah. How did you find me?

Ron( getting a little too dramatic.)

Your Kimmunicator had a beacon; Will..happened to be in the neighborhood.. Look Kim, I know I tease you sometimes, and whimper in the face of danger, but I admire you! I like you for you are. Kim Possible, the teen superhero, eliminator of anarchy! -

Kim:

Ron!

Ron:

protector of the peop-

Kim:

Ron!

Ron:

Sorry. It's just hard to believe all the things that you can do, and yet you still doubt yourself.

Kim:

At least I have a friend who's always around the corner.

Mr. Possible:

Nothing's impossible, Kimmie, just improbable. ( Pondering.) Yeah,that's correct…

Mt. Middleton. Drakken's Lair- 8 hours later.

( Darken, Shego and his henchmen are waist high in snow, shivering. Shego and Drakken frown at each other.

Shego:

B-Back to the old drawing board, eh?

Drakken:

Oh, be quiet! J-Just be quiet!


End file.
